En brazos de alguien mas
by Xenophilica
Summary: John ha comenzado a pensar que Sherlock ha perdido el interes en su relacion, por otro lado, su amigo, Khan Noonien Singh, parece tener el mismo problema. Sherlock y Arthur se daran cuenta que pueden perder a sus novios en brazos de alguien ossover: Sherlock X Star Trek: Into Darkness X The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy


Xeno, por aca!

Estaba pensando en que queria leer mas de esta hermosa pareja, a mi parecer, y me di cuenta que desgraciadamente no hay muchos fanfics en españos de ellos D:

Asi que me decidi hacer uno, espero les guste :D

 **Titulo:** En brazos de otro

 **Resumen:** John ha comenzado a pensar que Sherlock ha perdido el interes en su relacion, por otro lado, su amigo, Khan Noonien Singh, parece tener el mismo problema. Sherlock y Arthur se daran cuenta que pueden perder a sus novios en brazos de alguien mas.

 **Crossover:** Sherlock **X** Star Trek: Into Darkness **X** The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

 **Parejas:** Sherlock Holmes **/** John Watson. Khan Noonien Signh **/** Arthur Dent

 **Clasificación** **:** No menores de 16 años.

* * *

 **En brazos de alguien más**

 _Capitulo 1_

Un caso, siempre hay un caso. Cada vez que él deja el departamento es por un caso, nunca será un motivo diferente, lo conoce demasiado bien, a él no le importa que lleven una relación, a él no le importara nunca las fechas importantes, a él no le importara nunca perder a una persona si con ello puede conseguir un caso.

No es que eso le molestase, es así como se conocieron, en medio de un caso, pero las cosas habían dado un giro desde que se supone que ellos dos se encontraban en una relación, pero parecía que todo seguía igual, Sherlock ignorando sus palabras y saliendo a casos sin avisar, siempre temiendo el día en que Lestrade llegaría y le informaría sobre la muerte de su "novio".

Soltó un suspiro de resignación al levantarse de la cama y no encontrar al moreno a su lado, como veía ocurriendo desde que volvió al 221B una vez que Sherlock regreso de su fingido suicidio.

"Debería estar acostumbrado" pensó. Pero la verdad es que no debería, debería reclamarle a Sherlock el porqué la actitud tan distante, porque las salidas sin avisar, porque le encantaba someterlo a una angustia agonizante cada vez que decidía cruzar la puerta. Con esos pensamientos fue que John decidió salir de la cama y comenzar a vestirse para ir a trabajar.

Salió a la cocina para servirse un poco de café, pero paró en seco al escuchar los acordes de un violín, camino hasta la sala en donde se encontró con la figura alta de Sherlock dándole la espalda y haciendo sonar el instrumento con una melodía un como triste.

—Sherlock—. Llamo el rubio, pero el más alto no contesto a su llamado, de un momento a otro el detective había bajado el violín, dejándolo en su lugar. —Sherlock—. Volvió a llamarlo, pero siguió sin obtener una respuesta, el moreno simplemente tomo sus cosas, colocándose el abrigo y su bufanda, John asumió que volvería a marcharse. — ¿A dónde vas?—. Decidió preguntar.

—Un caso—. Dijo el más alto abriendo la puerta.

—Eso lo sé, pero un caso a ¿Donde?—. Repitió siguiendo al detective escaleras abajo.

—Un caso, dije—. Contesto cortante. John quiso apurar el paso y tratar de evitar que saliera.

— ¡¿Alguna vez respondes?!—. Alcanzo a gritar antes de que Sherlock cerrara la puerta principal tras de sí, John simplemente agacho su mirada con tristeza, escucho la puerta de la señora Hudson abrirse.

— ¿Todo bien, querido?—. Pregunto la mujer con tono dulce, John volteo a verla con una sonrisa más que falsa en el rostro.

—Si, nada que no resuelva el tiempo—. Dijo volviendo a subir al piso y terminar de prepararse esa taza de café que ni siquiera había comenzado a preparar, sería otro largo día.

\- En otro lugar de Londres -

Trillian esto, Trillian lo otro, estaba harto de escuchar ese molesto nombre una y otra y otra vez, ¿Cuándo entendería que a él no le interesaba lo que hiciera esa mujer?

—Entonces Trillian me dijo que debía pedir un cambio—. Y ahí iba de nuevo, ese molesto nombre saliendo de los labios de él, ¿Es que no se cansaba de ella?, Khan rodo los ojos molesto, no le interesaba lo que su compañero tenía que decir de aquella mujer. — ¿Me estas escuchando?—. Pregunto el pelirrojo.

—No—. Contesto de manera mordaz, el más bajo frunció el ceño.

— ¿No?—.

—No—. Aseguro.

—No sé ni por qué me molesto, jamás escuchas lo que tengo que decirte—. Reclamo Arthur de manera molesta ante el poco interés que prestaba el más alto.

—Te escucharía si no todo lo que saliera de tu boca involucrara a Trillian McMillian—. Contraataco el moreno frunciendo el ceño, Arthur lo miro indignado ante las palabras dichas.

—Ella es mi amiga y alguien que me escucha, no como otros—. Recalco dirigiéndose a su amigo, Khan frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras.

—Te escucho, pero hasta yo soy capaz de hartarme cuando solo hablas de lo que Trillian te dijo que hicieras, lo que Trillian hace por ti—. Trato de imitar la voz de Arthur aunque se viera ridículo haciéndolo. — ¡Por dios! Si tanto te interesa la pobre mujer, porque no sales con ella—. Dijo al fin molesto.

—Esa es buena idea, me serviría salir con alguien que me escucha al 100% y no solo cuando le conviene—. Reto el más bajo ganándose una mirada furiosa del moreno. —Ford tenía razón, meterme contigo fue un error—. Si Khan esteba enojado ante las anteriores frases dichas por el que ahora jugaba el papel de su novio, aquella ultima había sido la gota que derramo un vaso lleno de paciencia.

— ¿Y crees que Trillian te aceptaría así sin más?—. Pregunto con una media sonrisa, cosa que causo que el más bajo frunciera el ceño ante semejante duda. —Estoy seguro de que esa mujer no dudaría en darte la espalda en cuanto Zaphod se lo pida—.

—Cállate—. Le dijo de manera molesta.

— ¿Porque?, ¿No te gusta escuchar la cruel verdad?—. Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa. —Acéptalo, Arthur, por más que trates de interesarle, jamás se fijaría en ti, tiene tan metido a Zaphod en la cabeza que no verá a nadie más—.

— ¡Cállate!—. Grito finalmente el más bajo, tratando de no soltar lagrimas frente al moreno. —Te odio. ¡Te odio!—. Y Khan solo pudo ver la bata verde olivo salir por la puerta que fue azotada con fuerza, el mayor dejo escapar un suspiro y su mirada molesta y recriminatoria cambio por un gesto triste y herido. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar una serie de aplausos viniendo de lado de la sala y frunció el ceño al ver a Kirk levantarse del sofá que lo mantuvo oculto durante toda la disputa.

—Wow, eso fue intenso—. Dijo el hombre con burla. —Dime Khan ¿Qué se siente romperle el corazón a alguien?—. Pregunto con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—De la misma manera que te sentirás cuando Spock se entere que lo engañas con la Doctora Marcus—. Respondió mordaz causando que Kirk dejara la burla y saliera de esa habitación volviendo a dejar solo al moreno.

\- Hospital de St. Bart's -

John no había podido hacer su café en el departamento, de ahí el hecho de que trajera uno de una cafetería cercana, cruzo la puerta principal del hospital, saludo cordialmente a Sarah y siguió de largo hasta su oficina.

—Doctor Watson—. Escucho que alguien lo llamaba, era el nuevo residente en el área de trauma.

—Doctor Noonien—. Contesto el saludo del más alto una vez que se encontró frente a él, John noto el semblante abatido del más alto y aunque no era de su incumbencia, pues él tenía sus propios problemas, no pudo evitar preguntar. — ¿Se encuentra bien?—. Khan salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta de uno de sus colegas.

—Si, solo… problemas, cosas mías y mi…—. Dudo en continuar. —…pareja—.

—Dime algo nuevo—. Dijo el rubio mas para sí que para el otro. Khan por otro lado lo miro con gesto confuso. —Perdón, yo también estoy pasando por una etapa difícil—.

— ¿También tiene pareja, doctor Watson?—. John soltó un suspiro.

—Se supone, pero estamos pasando por una etapa—. Dijo el más bajo abriendo la puerta de su consultorio. —O eso espero que sea, él lo pone muy difícil y aunque ya debiera haberme acostumbrado a su actitud, la verdad es que esperaba un cambio—.

— ¿Él?—. Pregunto con desconcierto el moreno, John cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Oh, lo siento. Mi novio, Sherlock Holmes—. Contesto el rubio. —No hay problema ¿Verdad?—. Khan se apresuro a negar con la cabeza.

—No, de hecho yo también tengo novio o bueno, ya no estoy tan seguro—. Dijo con gesto triste. —Se llama Arthur—.

— ¿Quisieras desahogarte?—. Pregunto el rubio tomando asiento y ofreciéndole otro a Khan, el moreno no dudo en aceptar la oferta del más bajo y tomo asiento. — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?—. Khan soltó un suspiro.

—Oficialmente no somos nada, hemos estado saliendo, pero nada formal, él trata de acercarse a otra persona—. El más alto bajo la mirada con tristeza. —Una vieja amiga, pero ella jamás se fijaría en él—. John frunció el ceño.

— ¿Él no es suficiente para ella?—. Pregunto, por lo que el otro decía, pareciese que Khan hacia menos a Arthur.

—No, ella no lo merece a él, él es mucho para ella, además es una tonta, tantos años teniendo a un hombre como Arthur a su lado y solo puede ver a idiota que la ha abandonado más veces en una vida—. Entonces John cambio su semblante por uno más amable.

—Y él no deja de insistir—. Afirmo el rubio al ver el rostro de su colega.

—Dejo de hacerlo cuando comenzamos a salir, y justo hace una semana esa chica se vio decepcionada por el otro idiota y Arthur no pierde la oportunidad para consolarla—. Apretó los puños con coraje.

— ¿Has pensado que solo lo hace por ser su amigo?—. Pregunto el rubio haciendo que el moreno elevara la vista. —Eso hacen los amigos, te acompañan en las desgracias y sirven como apoyo en momentos difíciles—. Khan negó con la cabeza.

—Él la quiere, me lo ha dicho—. Dijo con tristeza. —Va a pedirle salir, dijo que lo nuestro fue un error—.

— ¿Y tú que dijiste?—. Pregunto.

—La verdad, que ella no lo verá como algo más que su hombro para llorar, que cuando el idiota de Zaphod se lo pidiera, ella correría tras él y Arthur quedaría con el corazón destrozado. Yo no puedo permitir eso Watson, lo quiero demasiado—. Dijo el moreno. —Él no merece eso—. John suspiro.

—Paso por algo similar, pero no tan fuerte—. Comenzó el rubio ante la atenta mirada del Khan. —Desde un principio se me advirtió que el hombre con el que tengo una relación estaba casado con su trabajo, eso no fue impedimento para poder enamorarme de él—.

—Entonces su novio es una persona ocupada, ¿Cómo usted?—. John asintió.

—Es verdad que yo tengo una vida un poco ocupada con las consultas, pero siempre me daba el tiempo para acompañarlo a los caso, pero ahora, parece que vuelve a trabajar solo, me deja de lado y no me dice nada, pero eso es algo típico de él—.

— ¿Y usted ha pensado en dejarlo?—. Pregunto el moreno interesado, John abrió los ojos con sorpresa, abrió y cerró la boca sin encontrar que decir.

—Jamás lo haría, estoy atado a él por propia voluntad—. Contesto finalmente.

— ¿A qué se dedica su novio?—. Pregunto Khan, John parpadeo desconcertado.

—Es detective consultor de Scotland Yard—. Entonces al moreno se le ilumino la mirada.

—Claro el famoso, Sherlock Holmes—. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que causo un sonrojo en el rubio. —Debe ser peligroso estar en una relación con el hombre mas odiado por los criminales—.

—Lo es, si—. Admitió el rubio. —Pero lo quiero, además siempre nos cuidamos el uno al otro, o bueno eso era antes de que él comenzara comportarse extraño y distante—. Entonces el ambiente en el consultorio cambio a uno más pesado y triste.

— ¿Quiere tomar una cerveza saliendo de aquí?—. Pregunto Khan. —He escuchado que el alcohol es bueno para olvidar las penas—.

—Me arriesgare a una tremenda resaca, pero acepto—. Dijo el rubio. —Terminado la guardia entonces—. Khan asintió y salió del consultorio de Watson.

Sabía que al final no sería buena idea, pero a veces en necesario olvidar los problemas de pareja aunque sea solo por un momento.

* * *

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, dejen Rw, saben que eso siempre me anima a escribir :D

Tambien quisiera saber su opinion con respecto a otro Fic que tengo en proceso.

al igual he buscado Fic's en español de esta pareja, para desgracia no hay D:, asi que he pensado en hacer uno ¿Que dicen?

La pareja seria Hector Dixon(Wild Target) X Peter Guilliam(Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy)

Dejen saber su opinion


End file.
